He Who Cheats When Play, He Will Cheat You Anyway
by MistressOfRobins
Summary: The Team was more than supportive when Kid Flash and Robin made their romantic relationship known. Therefore finding KF on a date, cheating on Robin with Richard Grayson, did not make them thrilled. Of course they had to intervene. KFxRobin. A YJAM prompt


**YJ Anon Prompt:**

_The team knows that Kid Flash and Robin are dating. So when Wally announced he was going on a date (Robin had gone back to Gotham for a bit), they decided to spy on him. They find Wally on a date with Dick Grayson (not knowing that it is actually Robin) and they are horrified to find him 'cheating' on Robin. So, the team decides to confront Wally during his date._

**Pairing(s):** Kid Flash/Robin (Wally/Dick) = Slash

**Disclaimer: **Young Justice © DC

* * *

><p><strong>-o-<strong>

**He Who Cheats When Play, He Will Cheat You Anyway**

**-o-**

"All right, how do I look?" Kid Flash asked as the speedster entered the kitchen, spinning quickly around in one place, before stopping; his hands drawn from his body in a typical 'look-at-me' pose. Needless to say, it hadn't been hard for him to gain his teammates' attention. All four that were present glanced up from whatever they'd been doing, scanning him with various expressions.

Superboy, as usual, didn't look impressed at all. In fact, he just looked puzzled, with a somewhat of a raised eyebrow. Aqualad had merely blinked, while Miss Martian instantly lit up and flew over to him, circling him as she floated right above ground. Artemis only snorted half-heartedly, murmuring something about 'cocky idiots', before turning back to whatever she was doing with her arrows on the kitchen table.

"Wow, Wally, you look amazing!" complimented M'gann with a bright smile. She clapped her hands together in glee. "So handsome!"

And it was true. The redhead had chosen to wear a white shirt, a crimson hoodie he'd left open, complete with dark jeans and yellow sneakers. It didn't sound like much, but the colours complimented the speedster's hair and eyes, as well as the fact that the jeans emphasized his lean, muscular legs. Overall, Wally looked charming and handsome, much to Artemis's silent grudge and M'gann's utter excitement.

Just because the Martian didn't like him in a romantic way didn't mean she wasn't happy with the view. Besides, she knew of a certain little hacker who would be more than pleased to see his boyfriend in such fine attire.

"Are you going somewhere special?" asked Kaldur as he glanced up from the book he'd been reading.

"Well, _yeah_. You didn't think I dressed like this because of _you guys_? Well, maybe for Beautiful over here, I would; if she asked nicely," Wally answered with an arrogant shrug of his shoulders and a grin that Artemis always had the urge to wipe off his face. The speedster quickly glanced down at his wristwatch, before he added: "Wooops! Looks like I gotta run! Wouldn't be late for my own date! See you guys!"

And like that, he was gone. M'gann was left blinking at the spot he'd just stood, before she shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. One just got used to how fast that boy moved. After all, they had been teammates for one and a half year now. So with a smile, the Martian turned around and returned to baking the blueberry pie she'd been dying to try out.

"Cocky dork," murmured Artemis as she looked over the arrows. "I think he has some serious head-in-the-clouds issues."

Aqualad rolled his eyes, though with a fond tug of his lips. If there was one thing that would never change it was the relationship between their archer and speedster. It was doomed to end in disaster sooner or later, but for the time being he accepted their constant bickering.

"Wait…" Superboy spoke up, gaining all attention from the other members of the Team. "… did he say he was going on a date?"

"Well, I think so. He spoke rather fast, but I am sure that was what he said, yes," Aqualad replied, frowning. "Why?"

"I thought Robin was patrolling with Batman tonight."

Three sets of eyes widened and M'gann gasped, her hand drawn up to cover her mouth. Artemis and Kaldur exchanged looks, neither liking what Superboy was now implying and what was, most likely, the truth. For a moment it was like they had a silent debate, which would have been possible if not for the shock their Martian teammate seemed to have entered. It wasn't that surprising either. Overall, M'gann had been the most supporting when it came to Kid Flash and Robin's relationship.

Apparently, she found two boys together to be the cutest thing ever.

"He can't be cheating on him!" Said Martian finally uttered as she crossed her arms. "Wally would _never_ do that!"

"I think she's right. I mean, I _know_ Kid Dork's a flirt, but he wouldn't to that to his best friend… I mean, they're practically inseparable. They were even _before_ they started going out, right?" Artemis said, voicing her inner thoughts clearly. Her eyes were still locked with Aqualad, trusting him to be the reasonable one of them.

"It still does not change the fact that Kid Flash said he was going out on a date, while Robin is currently in Gotham City. However, I have known them both for a while and it is not like either to do such… I am, honestly, quite confused myself," said Aqualad, a frown in frustration and puzzlement evident on his face.

For a long time the room was filled with complete silence. Then, Artemis abruptly stood and started packing her arrow equipment. "All right, we're going to figure out what exactly is going on! We owe it to Robin, just in case it turns out to be as bad as we suspect it is. Now, don't tell me we haven't planted a tracker on Kid Dork, because we're going to need one."

Kaldur didn't know whether to protest or agree wholeheartedly. Granted, as teammates it was their job to look out for each other, meaning that for both Kid Flash and Robin's best they should investigate this matter further. Then again, to show maturity it might would be better if they handled this themselves, without any assistance from any of them. After all, small mistakes and misunderstandings happened all the time – this one could be no different.

"I do not know if it is wise-"

"I agree with Artemis!" spoke M'gann as she flew over to her female friend. She then looked at Kaldur with a determined look. "If the boys need our help then we should be there for them! Right, Conner?"

With a brilliant smile the green skinned girl turned to look at the clone who merely shrugged. "I guess...?"

"Good! Then it's settled!"

The Atlantean pinched the bridge of his nose, before sighing. He knew that resistance was of no use at all. It was like trying to fight the need to comply whenever Robin combined his puppy-dog eyes with a quivering lip. How that bird boy managed such when he was freaking wearing a domino mask Aqualad would just never fathom.

"Fine, I suppose it will be good covert practice spying on our own teammates anyway and since it is for a good cause…"

"We're hiding from _Wally_, Kaldur. I doubt it'll be much of a challenge!" snorted Artemis, before she ordered the team to head out.

They now had a mission and this time it was of most importance that they succeeded with what they wanted to achieve – namely answers. If there was one thing neither of them would stand for it was Kid Flash and Robin ending up hurting _each other_. That would lead to a terrible disaster indeed.

**-°‡°-**

"Urgh, _Diiiiick_!" complained Wally as he withdrew his face abruptly from the shorter boy. "What did you do that for?"

Said teen's laughter sounded through the air, expressing pure thrill and amusement. Even though the speedster glared heatedly at him the laughter did not subside. Instead blue eyes gazed amused at the freckled teen who's nose was now covered in white vanilla ice-cream. It was dripping from the nose tip, which made the image even more amusing.

Still snickering, Dick leaned up on his tiptoes and licked the redhead's nose. A bright blush flamed up Wally's cheeks, but it didn't stay for long. It was soon replaced by a pleased grin, which didn't go unnoticed by his shorter boyfriend. Before Dick could even form a conclusion as to what KF was thinking, the redhead had grabbed his shoulders and pulled him to his lips.

Sighing pleased through his nose, Dick leaned into the kiss, slightly chuckling; oh, so it was _that_ much of a predictable move. His heart was bursting by the tingles he felt inside; it was like he had to suppress himself from not coming with an overly cheesy line. It wasn't his fault though. Wally just had that sort of affect on him. The kind of affect that made all cheesy lines in history, all lover stories, all soap operas, believable.

To a certain extent, that is.

They parted slowly, taking some time to gaze at each other, before Wally took Dick's hand and squeezed it softly.

For Wally time always went too slow; it was the curse of being a speedster. Yet, when he was with Dick it never felt like that. It was like his world finally went in the exact pace he wanted it to. Probably because he cherished every minute, _every damn second_, he had with his best friend. When he thought it over, it had always been like that – even when they were just best friends. Now it was better, even more perfect.

He truly was falling head over heels for this boy.

They shared a laugh, before Dick tugged his boyfriend toward Carmine's. He still didn't quite understand how he'd let Wally convince him that eating dessert first would be _fun_. However, had to admit that pushing it up into his speedster's face had been quite thrilling. Then again, he always found something fun to do when he was in Wally's presence. It was just a mutual thing they both had noticed whenever they were together.

"So," Dick spoke up as he threw the cone (which was the only thing left of the ice-ceam after pushing it up into the redhead's face) in a nearby trashcan. "What were the others up to when you left?"

"Gees, are we really going to discuss the team when we're out on a date?" asked Wally who took the opportunity to let go of Dick's hand and instead wrap it around his neck and leaned in to kiss his temple. "I mean that's so boring."

A cackle escaped the young acrobat who rolled his eyes. "Have I told you that you're far too affectionate for your own good?"

"Yeah, yeah – just every single day, if you're not in an affectionate mood yourself. Seriously, dude, when are we going to break it to Batman that you're dating me? I mean, we never go on dates in Gotham because you're afraid Daddy Bats and Grandpa Butler is going to find out about us."

Dick sighed and leaned into his boyfriend's touch. This conversation frequently appeared at least one time for each date. It wasn't that he thought his adoptive father and grandfather figure would resent the idea of him being… not as interested in girls as expected. It was more of the fact that Batman was a very protective person when it came to him, and Wally… well, as earlier mentioned, the speedster was very _touchy_. Something Dick could clearly imagine Bruce would not appreciate very much.

Truth to be told, Dick was not ashamed of falling for a boy. He was not ashamed that he'd fallen for Kid Flash, his best friend. It was more like he was _afraid_ something would happen to Wally if Bruce found out. And Alfred was not exactly as harmless as one thought by the first glance either. Far from it actually.

"Wally, you trust me, right?"

"Well, _duh_," replied the redhead as he turned to look at Dick with a tender look. "Just as much as you trust me, dude."

They stopped outside of Carmine's, a restaurant Wally knew his uncle and aunt often went to when they were out on dates. It was a quiet evening though, so they were left alone. Hardly anyone passed them by. Dick used that fact beneficially by reaching up to place a hand on Wally's cheek. "Then trust me when I say that we'll tell them eventually. When the time comes. We told the team and they accepted it and promised to keep quiet, so this is between you, me and them."

Sighing, Wally nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Adults can be a real pain sometimes."

"True," Dick agreed with a chuckle.

With a loving smile the Boy Wonder tiptoed once again. The speedster understood where this was going and bowed somewhat down.

They were close.

Lips were almost touching.

Both braced themselves for the usual tingle they got whenever they kissed.

And Wally was _smacked_.

Caught completely off guard, the speedster stumbled back, his hand instantly on his sore cheek. For a moment both Dick and Wally had no idea what had just happened, but then they noticed the red haired girl who stood before Kid Flash, her eyes burning with anger and her whole body tense. It looked like she was ready to punch the freckled boy even further.

"Wallace West, how _could_ you!" screamed the Martian, who looked like a human due to her shape shifting. Her finger was then lunged forward, almost all up into the metahuman's face. The boys swore they had _never_ seen M'gann this angry before. _Never_. "Robin is counting on you to be faithful and true toward him and here you are _cheating_ on him with another _boy_! It's unforgivable!"

KF tried to open his mouth, obviously to explain himself, but he never got that far. Suddenly, Artemis's hand collided with his head, causing him to instantly reach up toward that instead. God those girls could _hit_. "You cold hearted _dork_, Robin will be crushed when he find out about this! Didn't you _ever_ consider what this would do to him, _huh_? I knew you liked to flirt but this is low even for _you_!" snarled the archer, her dark eyes glowing in anger.

That's when Superboy and Kaldur made their appearance as well. Their leader had his arms crossed and looked at Wally with the most disappointed look the speedster could ever recall seeing on the Atlantean. "I'm very disappointed in you, Wally. Cheating on someone is one of the most horrible things one can do in a relationship. I still cannot believe you would do this to Robin."

Superboy just glared. He obviously didn't have anything to say, but that _look_ expressed more than a thousand words ever would. Wally felt himself shrink by their glaring and silently he freaked out, because _what_ could he possibly do to explain this? If he said anything they would know that Dick was _Robin_. However, wouldn't that be better rather than have all of them hating him because in their eyes he was a cheating asshole?

Wait… no, it wasn't. Because Robin hiding his identity as Dick Grayson made him safe; made it nearly impossible to hurt him when he was in his civilian attire. And if maintaining this secret kept Dick away from unnecessary harm – well, then Wally was willing to take this blame. Because no matter how cheesy it sounded, his boyfriend was his number one priority. He always would.

The speedster braced himself, before opening his mouth (still amazed that his teammates had given him room at all to say anything). He was about to admit and surrender when a snickering could be heard from the sidelines. The Team all turned to look puzzled at the cackling boy. It took a minute and only a minute for them to recognise that voice.

That _laugh- _they would know that _anywhere_.

"R-Robin?" spluttered M'gann, her eyes widening.

Said teen couldn't hold it in anymore. He burst out laughing, his hand clutching his stomach and his back shaking. "G-God, th-this… I-I don't believe…" he managed between laughs, tears prickling in the corner of his eyes.

To hell with it. Batman could be as angry as he wanted, but it was too late. The Team would henceforth know that Robin was, in fact, Dick Grayson, whom Artemis definitely had recognised by now.

"W-Wait? _You're_ Robin?_ Grayson_ is _Robin_?" Artemis said amazed, her mouth slightly agape.

The boy calmed himself somewhat, though a snicker would still occasionally escape his mouth. "Yes, okay – the cat is out of the bag, I guess," he said with a wide smile. Inside he was rather nervous, because he knew Bats was going to kill him later, but he would cross that bridge when he got to it. Right now, he just waved slightly and said: "Hi, guys. Uhm, yeah, so my name's Richard. Richard Grayson, and you're kind of interrupting a kiss I wanted to share with my boyfriend."

Wally sighed and rubbed his temple. This whole situation was sort of fucked.

M'gann and Artemis blushed greatly, Superboy blinked and Aqualad found himself rubbing his neck sheepishly.

Now wasn't this just awkward?

"Wait, should I know who he is?" Conner then asked, his eyes curious as usual.

Needless to say, this caused their female archer to groan as she smacked her forehead. M'gann didn't need any explanation. As interested as she was in Earth and its culture she had ventured to find the most popular chick magazines available. One didn't have to be a genius to understand that Bruce Wayne was a never-ending topic amongst the female population of America, especially for the areas around Gotham City.

Oh yes, Miss Martian knew who Richard Grayson was. No doubt.

As did Kaldur. He had taken interest for the various cities that were his teammates' to protect from evil and Gotham, of course, was no exception. Thus, the secret identity of Robin was of no secret to him either.

Not anymore at least.

M'gann drew their attention to her as she swiftly flew over and hugged Wally tight, frantically apologizing from smacking him and telling him that she should have trusted him more. The speedster couldn't really argue there so he settled with patting her back comfortingly.

When he gained quiet apologies from them all they turned to Robin who had his arms crossed and a mischievous smile on his face. "You do realise that a punishment is needed here, right? I mean, not only did you barge in on us when we were in a private, intimate moment, but you also showed your distrust in Wally _and_ because of that discovered my secret I.D."

Naturally, the one who protested to the idea was Artemis. She crossed her arms, eyes narrowing. "Listen, we apologised, okay? We were just worried about you. You have any right to punish anyone."

Conner silently agreed to that, while M'gann and Kaldur was not quite sure what to think of it.

They grew worried when Robin's mischievous smile grew into a deadly smirk. The one kind that promised trouble for them all, excluding Wally who was looking back and forth between his boyfriend and other team members. "Ah, that's too bad. I guess I will have to give Batman a full status rapport of what happened today then, hm? I know he's probably going to be a bit angry with me too, but… well, I wouldn't like to be in your shoes. After all, this is mainly your fault."

"Bu-But that's _cheating_!" Artemis spluttered.

"Is it?" Robin asked, his voice challenging.

And that was basically how Kid Flash and Robin got their teammates to do all their chores, wash their clothes, clean their bedrooms _and_ make them a dinner for two. Mostly because Robin claimed he was disappointed that he and KF had been interrupted so rudely, hence ruining their entire evening.

As dinner was served by a slightly sour looking M'gann, (she had finally been able to make something decent and she didn't even get to try it herself!) Dick took Wally's hand and leaned close, placing his lips onto his boyfriend's.

Though both Kid Flash and Robin knew their other teammates were glaring, neither found it in them to care. They were the pranksters, so having the others to do something for _them_ for a change was something they would enjoy while it lasted.

Until he and Wally got tired and started being the badly influenced two of the group again.

Knowing them, that wouldn't take too long.

"Hey, KF?"

"Hm?"

"Wanna see what happens if we post those pictures of Superboy in his underwear online?"

"… heck yeah!"


End file.
